


Penny For The Guy

by rectificatory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectificatory/pseuds/rectificatory
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Penny For The Guy

It’s hard being Robert’s friend. I mean, it’s not like he’s a bad person, he’s actually kinda cool, but I always get into trouble when I’m with him.

You see, he has this way getting you to do things that makes you think it was your idea in the first place. It’s really weird because I always end up doing what he says, even though I nearly always regret doing that stuff in the end.

I think it’s the ways he _says_ stuff, like his voice gets kinda low, and he speaks slowly and confidently, so you can’t help but _want_ to do what he says.

Oh, I’m Guy by the way, but please don’t laugh. I know what you’re thinking, and yeah, I’m going to be telling you something that happened this  morning , but it’s just a massive coincide that that’s my name. I’m not related to Guy Fawkes in any way; trust me, I’ve checked.

So Robert had this ‘brilliant’ idea to use me as the ‘Guy’, and not a crappily made effigy doll thing like we usually do when we  go out collecting this year—it’s dumb I know, just because my name is Guy. And what’s worse is that he wanted us to set up  down the side of the shops at the corner of West Street and Park Road.

That’s not where I would have chosen to go, it’s too close to all those sex shop s on Parker Avenue, and loads of dirty old men use West Street to get there from Main Street. But somehow Robert convinced me that we could make a mint from those guys because we are so good-looking.

So there we were, sat in a little alcove as people walked by, me sat on the floor wearing a stupid ‘Hi! My name is Guy.’ badge, and Robert calling out, “Penny for the guy?”, to anyone passing by. Everything was going fine for an hour or so until I heard Robert say  to himself , “Here’s  a likely  one.”, and I wasn’t sure what he meant.

He did his usual, “Penny for the Guy.”, routine to the man who was walking past us.  The man paused and threw a few coppers and silvers into the jar at my feet and was about to walk away when Robert spoke to him again.

“You wanna see his dick for a fiver, mate?”, he asked the man. I bet you can imagine that I was a bit pissed off with him for that. But before I could complain the man asked Robert, “Will he really?”

Obviously I was about to say, “No!”, and tell the man to go  fuck himself , but then Robert said to the man—and maybe me too?—, “Yeah, of course he will.”, and I kinda did want to show the bloke my dick.

“I’ll prove it.”, Robert told the man confidently. He looked at me and said, “Why don’t you show him your undies first.” No-one except my parents, and my mates in the changing room at school, have ever seen me just in my undies before, and until Robert said that, I didn’t think anyone else would.

“Okay.” I told him, pushed myself up onto my feet, unbuttoned my jeans, and pulled them down to my thighs. Crazy, huh?

The worst thing was, before we left my house, Robert had persuaded me to put on my oldest, smaller pair of briefs, so that bloke could practically see my dick already because the fabric of my undies was pressed so tightly against it.

The man gave me a weird, pervy look, fished his wallet out of his pocket, pulled a fiver out and dropped it into the jar. Now that meant I’d have to get my dick out for him! I guess I sighed and  pulled my undies down so that they just under my balls, and pushing them up a bit.

“I hoped it would be hard.”, the pervy man said sounding disappointed. I was about to call him a paedo and tell him to fuck off when Robert said, “You can make it hard for another tenner, he’ll like that.”

And you know what? I did like the idea that his perv would touch me and make me hard!

I’d never seen anyone pay for anything as quickly as the bloke did in my life. No sooner than the tenner was in the jar, his thick, rough fingers were touching my dick. I want to say that it felt good, but it didn’t really, even though it did make me hard.

“That’s your lot.”, Robert told the man when I started to pant a bit. Okay, it did feel a bit good, and I was starting to feel like I was about to cum, so I was a bit annoyed when Robert stopped him. “He doesn’t want to cum yet.”, Robert said, almost as if he had read my mind, and I felt a bit less desperate to shoot my load.

A  few more people came by, dropping a few pennies and such into the jar before Robert spotted a new bloke to try to get some more cash out of. “Penny for the Guy; twenty to suck his dick.”, he told the startled man who looked nervously up and down the street.

Okay, that’s where I thought it was about to get good, and I’d get to cum in the bloke’s mouth. As he dropped the money into jar I stood up again and dropped my pants, showing off my still hard dick.

I haven’t had many blowjobs—just one actually, that Robert gave me grudgingly after I had sucked him off once—so I didn’t know if that was a ‘good’ one or not. But I liked it, especially when the perv stuck the tip of his tongue into my piss slit, I guess trying to get all of my precum that he could.

I didn’t get to cum that time either before Robert said, “Time’s up. “, and shooed the man away.

The next one I was about to pretest about before Robert cut in, “I-”, was all I got to say before he said, “Of course he wants to suck your cock, mate.”

After that I said, “I do wanna do it!”, far more enthusiastically than I actually felt. “That’ll be fifty, mate.”, Robert told the man.

I got on my knees and looked at the short, fat, smelly sausage the bloke pulled out of his pants that I definitely did want to suck right now(?). It tasted really sweaty and gross, until Robert told the man—or me, I’m not sure—that I liked sweaty ones the best.

“Time’s up.” Robert said, and I was thankful because the man sounded like he was about to squirt into my mouth, with all the huffing and puffy he was doing. “But you can blast his tonsils for another tenner.”, Robert told the man.

That was not okay with me, until Robert said that it was, and I kinda wanted to know what the man’s thick  and nasty cum would taste like.

Spoiler alert: it was thick and nasty, spraying all around  my mouth, nearly downing me. But I swallowed of course, because when the man asked Robert if I would, my friend said, “Yes.”.

“Penny for the guy; and finger his bum for hundred.”, Robert told the next greasy looking man. I’ve never had anything in my bum, and I never will… except that man’s fingers, Robert told me. Luckily they were already greased up so it was easy for them to slide into my ass as I bent over and held onto my knees.

Honestly, I felt better than I thought it would. Weird though, and not something I’d like to do again, but it did make my dick go super hard when the bloke touch a little nubbin just behind my balls.

I was getting used to how loose my hole was feeling by the time man number  five came along. When I heard Robert saying, “…fuck…”, my immediate reaction was to say, “Fuck no!”, but what I actually said in a begging voice was, “Fuck me please, sir!”, which was totally embarrassing.

Thankfully he used a  _rubber johnny_ , so I didn’t feel his manky cock rubbing against my insides. And I was thankful that this bloke only had a skinny cock, otherwise I think it might of hurt a bit, even though Robert assured me that it wouldn’t.

I could still sort of feel my inside s warm up a bit as the bloke dumped his load into the condom, and looking behind me as he pulled out I saw that it was very full of his spunk. I’m glad I didn’t have that inside of me.

“Five hundred to fuck him raw, and another hundred to cum in him.”, Robert told the next man, dropping the charade of us doing ‘Penny for the Guy’. The bloke eagerly paid up, and I was bent over again with a cock in my arse.

Taking him raw actually felt better than the previous bloke did when wearing the  _johnny_ , it’s the best and only way  I want  to get fucked from now on, that’s what Robert told me, and I couldn’t agree more.

Boiling hot cum splashing over my boy-button is absolutely the best feeling in the world, and I’d do just about anything, no actually **anything** to feel it again, particularly if Robert was there to watch it happening. It felt a bit dirty at first to have the spooge dribbling out of my arse, but then Robert told me it was the sign of a job well done, so I felt kinda proud after that.

§

O kay, so, that’s what happened. I’ m  laying here on my bed typing this out with a sore arse, and the taste of a man’s cum in my mouth. I kinda hate Robert right now, and told him so by  messaging him and calling him an ‘ultra-cunt’ when I got home and realised what had happened.

He  just  messaged me back asking, “had a gud day??”, and it took me a few minutes to think up a proper response. I’d finished typing out ‘twat-meister’—I know, that’s a good one, right—when he messaged me again saying, “hares yours.”.

I didn’t know what he meant until I got  different notification,  this one from the  _ PayBuddy _ app telling me that, “Robert send you €4 5 0.”. That surprised me, because it was like half of what all those blokes paid to do stuff to me.

Maybe today hasn’t been so bad after all? Especially if I can make that sort of money by doing something that feels good-ish. I messaged Robert back—still calling him a ‘twat-meister’ of course because I was still a bit annoyed at him—and asked him if he wanted to go back to West Street again tomorrow, you know, just in case we can get some more cash.

§


End file.
